<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Your Wings by MageWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939295">Be Your Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior'>MageWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damirae [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Car Accidents, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Modern Era, Reunions, Slice of Life, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne has entered a new chapter in his life attends university and had dreamt in inheriting his father’s company someday until he had met his childhood best friend who disappeared mysteriously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Donna Troy, Raven/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damirae [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Your Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is my new Damirae fanfic!!! </p><p>Hope you'll like this! Please comment and give feedback. I would love to see what you all do think! 😊😊</p><p>Cheers, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a nice and cool summer. He was laying down the bed while looking out of the window, seeing the bright sun shining brightly and blinding his eyes. He grunted softly and got up from his bed, rubbing the back of his neck and yawned softly.</p><p>“Damian! Get up, it’s time for breakfast!”</p><p>The young man named Damian Wayne, had graduated from high school, and is enrolled into university. He was most popular in high school and had the most highest grades. He doesn’t know what he wanted to do later in life but does want to follow his father’s footsteps in inheriting his father’s company.</p><p>He got dressed and walked down the stairs seeing his brothers and sisters were eating their breakfast. He petted Titus who was laying down on the floor. He sat down on a stool and looked at the tv, hearing the weather forecast.</p><p>“Big day, huh, kiddo? New life, new university and possibly meeting a girl.” Selina winked, giving him his breakfast.</p><p>“Ooh, that sounds nice, right, Dami?” Barbara asked, nudging his arm with a smirk.</p><p>“I am not going to be some kind of ‘ladies’ man if you were referring to that. I just want to keep focused on studying. I do not want any distractions.” Damian said as he drank his coffee. He is 21 and is studying business in retail. He wished to help his father in his company someday and he looked to the side seeing the calendar being marked for something.</p><p>“Mother, is there an event we all are going to?” Damian asked his adoptive mother.</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, it’s just me, sweetie. No need to worry.” Selina smiled at him and called for Dick to come down for breakfast. “And Damian. You are still in a holiday break. Maybe you can visit your friends? Especially your childhood best friend.”</p><p>Damian frowned and looked to the side. “She doesn’t want to see me. And that’s what she wants. We are not friends anymore and she didn’t tell me the reason why we aren’t friends anymore back then.”</p><p>“But maybe she can explain why if you see her.” Dick suggested as he arrived in the kitchen, drinking his coffee.</p><p>“I highly doubt it.” Damian scoffed. “I am going to the market to get some items. You need anything, Mother?”</p><p>“I’ll give you this list. And you can buy your new supplies from the store if you want.” Selina smiled, giving him the list of things they needed. He nodded and then grabbed his bag from his room. He got his phone and car keys and put them in his pocket until he stopped and saw the photograph on the wall. He frowned, taking the frame and threw it in the bin next to his desk before shutting the door behind him.</p><p>He drove all the way to the market, seeing there was a sale. He frowned, not liking how crowded it looked. He disliked being in heavy crowds. He looked around and saw his oldest friend Connor Kent. He is attending the same university as him, studying to be a journalist like his parents.</p><p>“Hey, man.” Connor greeted him.</p><p>“Kent. I thought the rest of the boys will be here.” Damian thought as he looked around the mall.</p><p>Connor laughed nervously. “They had to take care of their things for college. And Jaime said he was asked to do a double shift.”</p><p>Damian nodded in understanding while looking around. “Oh well, I suppose that is fine. Garfield told me he was helping out with his parents.”</p><p>“Hm. Everyone is so busy in the summer break. Oh, I also need some notepads and notebooks for my classes. I already got myself a new laptop. What do you need?” Connor asked.</p><p>“I will do some grocery shopping before I go to the store to get my items for my classes. I need notebooks as well as folders.” Damian replied as he walked past some people inside the mall. He looked to the side and gasped softly in shock.</p><p>“Hmm, you see something interesting?” Connor asked him with his eyes looking through the crowd.</p><p>Damian glared down at the floor and walked off. “It is nothing.” He walked on with the thought he had seen someone familiar, but he was way over his head. Overthinking things. He needs to stay focus on the task at hand.</p><p>He walked into the store with Connor as he was looking at the pads and the other pens he could use for his classes. Damian was looking through the business retail shops he could work in before he works with his father in his company.</p><p>He also looked at the local paper on the side seeing the headline of his father successfully had helped the charities all over the world. He wished to be helping others around the world and he wanted to get a job that will give him good pay.</p><p>“Hey, Damian, let’s go to the arcade after this.” Connor smiled at his friend. Damian shook his head at his friend and went to pay for the items he needed from the store and the market. He walked besides Connor who was drinking a soda while babbling about his summer break.</p><p>“So, have you heard from your childhood best friend of yours?” Connor asked him, finishing his drink, and chucked it in the trash.</p><p>Damian’s face hardened and looked away. “No. I haven’t. I haven’t heard from her for years.”</p><p>“But there must be a reason.” Connor raised his eyebrow, trying to get him to talk about this topic while they are it. But looks like it made him even more closed up about his close friendship with his childhood friend.</p><p>“There is no reason. She didn’t say a word to me at all.” Damian said bitterly as he walked on with the bags in his hands. Connor sighed softly seeing he had nearly ticked him off. Better just to stay silent than asking him out loud.</p><p>He may be a guarded person but deep inside he is really a gentle person. He had been friends with his childhood friend for many years now and then suddenly she disappeared. Hasn’t contacted him for years.</p><p>Damian and Connor both walked to the car park until they heard people shouting and screaming from the other side of the carpark. All of the people were giving way and tried to help. “Who is shouting?” Connor asked, looking into the crowd seeing a wheelchair rolling down the road. Seeing a young woman around their age seemingly in trouble with stopping the wheelchair she was in. “Hey, Damian…we should really call…Damian?”</p><p>He saw him running to help her and ran ahead on the road to catch her. His eyes widened at the sight of black raven hair with purple streaks. She wore an off shoulder black shirt with a white tank top and black ripped leggings. She had a purple crystal locket around her neck. She fell off her wheelchair and then his arms unconsciously opened up to catch and soften her landing on the road.</p><p>He groaned painfully and looked at the young girl laying on her chest and then bolted up with a light blush on her cheeks. Her eyes widened in shock to see the person who had saved her. “D-D-Damian?”</p><p>“Rachel.” Damian whispered her name as if it were foreign. Then he heard her mother was calling out to her. He looked to the side seeing a wheelchair and raised an eyebrow in confusion but nonetheless he helped her to get herself seated.</p><p>“Oh, thank you so much, Damian. My, look how much you’ve grown.” Arella smiled while placing her hands on the handles of the wheelchair. “It has been two years. How have you been?”</p><p>They were now in front of Damian’s car and were having a friendly conversation while Connor awkwardly looked between the two childhood friends. “I have been well. I got into college. How have you been, Miss Roth?”</p><p>“Oh I have been good. Me and Rachel were actually going to the bookstore. I’ll be meeting with your mother soon with Rachel. Are you coming along?” Arella asked the two boys.</p><p>“No, I was just going to go home. Damian here will be more delighted to stay back.” Connor smirked until he got a smack on the head. Rachel raised an eyebrow seeing he was more violent than he was before. She looked away with an amused expression.</p><p>“How wonderful. And I know it has been quiet a huge shock about Rachel here. Losing the ability to walk is a huge impact on the both of us.” Arella said, looking down at her daughter. “But we are doing our very best to give the treatments she is suited best.”</p><p>Damian glanced at Rachel who had lost the ability to walk. So, that was the main reason they didn’t speak to one another. But still she could’ve told him herself. Or even through a phone call. “It was a huge accident, and we didn’t get the chance to tell you.” Arella explained.</p><p>“No, it is fine. It is alright.” Damian said softly.</p><p>(~)</p><p>With Connor returning back home, Damian had offered to take the Roth’s to his house for them to meet his mother. He offered to help Rachel out of her seat, but she refused. He saw she has been doing everything by herself and somehow deep inside he felt guilty for not being there for her.</p><p>He saw Alfred, his family’s butler was greeting Arella and Rachel while he got his items out from the boot. He wondered how Rachel never wanted to tell him in the first place. Was it because he was being unfair to her? Is that it? He tends to find out if he could.</p><p>He went inside seeing Raven was looking through the house seeing so many picture frames and other plants around the living room. “Miss Roth, would you like some nice warm milk with some cookies?” Alfred asked politely.</p><p>“Oh, that would be lovely, Alfred, thank you.” Arella smiled at the elderly butler.</p><p>Rachel was sitting silently with a book on her lap. She noticed that Damian was helping to put the groceries away in the cupboards as well as getting some food to eat. She turned away and began to read her book.</p><p>She was reading the page she read a few moments ago until she saw a plate on the table in front of her with hot chocolate in a purple cup. She remembered the cup from long ago. It was the cup that Damian had given to her during her birthday. She looked up at Damian who silently walked away.</p><p>“Master Damian, how about you and Miss Rachel catch up in the other room to keep her company?” Alfred suggested to the young Wayne. The two young adults looked at one another nervously and awkwardly looked away with Damian rubbing the back of his neck before he walked behind Rachel who was wheeling herself in the other room to talk.</p><p>They both were still stuck in deep and long silence while pages turning were heard. Damian glanced at her, putting her hair back behind her ear. He looked down at her legs, he frowned seeing her paralysed. Stuck to her wheelchair. “Are you going to talk or you’re going to stare at my legs?” Rachel asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts. She is sometimes uncomfortable when someone is staring at her legs.</p><p>“W-what? No, no. I mean, yes. I uh, would like to t-talk.” Damian stammered, rubbing his neck.</p><p>Rachel closed her book and set it on her lap. Her cold stare sends chills to his spine. Her bright and calm demeaner were replaced by a distant and closed off personality. She had changed her look entirely. Had purple streaks and was dressed in black and purple clothing.</p><p>“Okay, then talk.” Rachel spoke icily.</p><p>“Why……why didn’t you tell me about this? We could’ve talked about it. A-and, where were you? You just disappeared.” Damian said, looking at the wheelchair she is sitting on. “How did all of this happen?”</p><p>Rachel glanced at her legs and looked away. “I do not want to talk about it. I just…I didn’t want you to be distracted by this. Knowing you have a brighter future than me. I am not needed anyways.”</p><p>He clenched his fists hard and was about to speak up until he heard his father has arrived in the house. He looked over at Rachel who wheeled herself towards the door. He also stood up to see Bruce Wayne with Selina greeting Arella.</p><p>Then Bruce glanced to the side seeing Rachel in a wheelchair, with Damian standing next to her. “Hello, Rachel, it is nice to see you again.”</p><p>“I-It’s nice to see you too, Mr. Wayne.” Rachel smiled politely.</p><p>“How about the two of you stay for dinner? Alfred will be making extra food tonight.” Bruce offered with a smile.</p><p>“Oh, please Arella. I would love to cook with you again like old times.” Selina said with a smile.</p><p>“That’s nice. We can all have dinner together, again. Isn’t that great, Rach?” Arella asked her daughter who smiled softly and then wheeled herself to greet Damian’s father properly. Damian watched her and his father chatting away while he had helped his mother and Arella to get the food from the pantry.</p><p>Damian had gotten the pan out while his eyes never let Rachel. “So, Damian, I was told by Alfred that you are going to college. Following your father’s footsteps?” Arella asked with a smile.</p><p>“Uh, yes, Mrs Roth. I am.” Damian smiled back, giving her the pot.</p><p>“That is wonderful. Rachel had gotten into an art school. She’s one lucky girl. Got the college of her dreams.” Arella proudly smiled. “Have you seen her artwork before Damian?”</p><p>“Uh, no, never got the chance to.” Damian shook his head.</p><p>“You should come by her studio. The place is fantastic.” Arella chuckled. “And can you please get the sauces for the table? Your mother might need help with the plates too.”</p><p>Damian helped his mother to get the table set up for dinner. He looked out on the porch seeing Raven was happily talking to his father. He sighed softly and then heard his siblings were coming back inside the house. “Hey…Mrs Roth!” Dick exclaimed excitedly to see their oldest family friend.</p><p>“Richard! Tim and Barbara! Oh you all look so grown up!” Arella hugged them while Titus barked happily at the reunion. “We all can have dinner together. How does that sound?” Then Gordon came and joined the Wayne’s for dinner.</p><p>“Sounds great!” Dick smiled.</p><p>“Rachel!” Barbara ran up to her until she stopped. Her smile disappeared, seeing she was a wheelchair. She looked at Rachel who looked away from her until she hugged her tightly. The two childhood friends hugged each other tightly.</p><p>Bruce let Barbara catch up with Raven on the porch. She helped her get on the chair comfortably with putting a pillow behind her back. “So, um, was this the reason you disappeared?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, I uh, didn’t want to scare you. It was long time ago. Don’t worry.” Raven smiled nervously.</p><p>“Well, as long as you are happy. Then I’ll help you in any way I can.” Barbara giggled. They chatted away while Dick helped prepared dinner. Tim and him glanced at Damian who was focused on cutting the carrots.</p><p>“Hey, uh, Damian. Did you get the chance to talk to her?” Tim asked.</p><p>“Yes and no. We talked only for a bit until Father arrived. She now owns an art studio.” Damian replied, putting the carrots in the pot for Arella to cook. “She’s been paralysed three years ago. Not telling all of us.”</p><p>Dick and Tim both frowned sadly and looked at Rachel who was happily chatting with Barbara. “Well, if you ever do get a proper chance, just take it easy on her.” Dick patted his shoulder before he walked toward the porch and greeted her while Tim gave her some calming tea.</p><p>During dinner, the two childhood friends were stuck in an awkward silence again. Sitting next to each other at the table. Hearing their parents talking to one another. Damian was glancing at Raven who was happily eating her meal peacefully with Barbara chatting with her.</p><p>He noticed Titus was tugging on her leggings, squirming around and whimpered, he grabbed him. “Titus, behave.”</p><p>Rachel looked down at the little pup. She looked up at Damian who held him softly. “You still kept him?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, I don’t want him to be alone.” Damian replied while Rachel pet him gently on the head. “I couldn’t bring myself to let him be a stray. Besides, you given Titus to me as a birthday gift.”</p><p>“I am glad. That you took care of him.” Rachel smiled.</p><p>“I am so relieved to see you are doing alright, Rachel. And we were so worried that something had happened to you.” Selina smiled at the young girl.</p><p>Arella smiled softly at her daughter and helped her to pour her drink in her cup. “I am so lucky to have her alive and well.”</p><p>“And I am recovering well.” Raven smiled at the Wayne’s and the Gordon’s. the commissioner smiled with relief while Barbara held her hand happily. Rachel has been childhood friends with the Wayne children, she was very close to Damian when they were children. They’d always go to the same school, were in the same grades and walk home and school together until she had an accident. She moved to another house closer to the hospital and moved schools to give her the space she needed.</p><p>“Well, if you ever do need anything, let us know.” Selina offered.</p><p>“And I was still trying to find whoever had done this to you.” Gordon said to the Roth’s. “I know it has been a long time, but I want to catch the person who is responsible for this.”</p><p>“Thank you all. But you don’t have to do anything for us. I am grateful, Commissioner. And we are just looking for a caretaker who can provide her some assistance in anything.” Arella smiled.</p><p>Then from his spot, Dick had a genius idea! Like an actually brilliant idea he had ever thought of and then spoke up. “Well, Damian here, takes odd jobs while attending university. I am sure he can help her out. I am sure, he doesn’t mind.” Damian growled in annoyance and kicked his leg under the table. “Ow!”</p><p>“I think that is a great idea.” Tim agreed.</p><p>Damian groaned and covered his face in embarrassment. “I cannot believe this is happening.”</p><p>He heard a soft giggle. He turned to see Rachel chuckling softly while she let Titus sit on her lap. She watched the siblings and Barbara arguing with each other, just like when they were all young. She secretly missed it. She missed the things she had done with them. But now, she cannot run, walk, or swim in the water.</p><p>“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, but I don’t want to intrude him in his studies.” Arella smiled gratefully.</p><p>“Oh, it is fine. I think Damian is far more generous to assist.” Bruce offered while looking at his youngest son. He also thought it would be a good opportunity to mend their bond again. He thought that it would also help Rachel to build up her confidence, to help her reconnect with Damian. “Are you up to the task, Damian? You’ll be able to be paid handsomely by Ms. Roth.”</p><p>Damian glanced at Rachel who looked down at her bowl quietly, timidly drank her drink. He thought this would help him catch up and mend their bond. He doesn’t want his hopes up, but he will do it for his family. “I accept.”</p><p>Rachel looked up at her childhood friend who looked into her purple eyes. So, it began. He would be her part time caretaker. She hopes this wouldn’t turn out to be a bust. She doesn’t want to let him see how weak she turned out.</p><p>“Wonderful! You can start your new job on Monday 3pm sharp! How does that sound?” Arella asked excitedly.</p><p>“Yes, that would be lovely.” Damian nodded while he glanced at Rachel who looked away from him. She cannot believe her old childhood friend was now her caretaker. She hope that this…will be temporary.</p><p>
  <strong>One Week Later </strong>
</p><p>The class was over and done with as Damian collected his things and put them in his bag, he looked at his watch seeing it was almost his shift. He sighed looking through his phone seeing texts. He saw Connor was still doing his journalism classes until 4pm. He now finished during lunch time.</p><p>It was probably best to get himself some lunch and probably get the items the Roth’s needs. “Hey, Damian.”</p><p>He looked up and saw his cousin Donna Troy was standing in front of him. “Hello, D. Finished your design classes?”</p><p>“Yeah, and I am heading down to the studio. Can you tell Uncle Bruce and Aunt Selina that I’ll be home late?”</p><p>“Sure. And Aunt Diana is still on business trip?” Damian asked, carrying his bag over his shoulder.</p><p>Donna nodded with a soft sigh as the both of them walked up the stairs. “She is busy this time of the month. And you got to be somewhere I take it.”</p><p>“Yes, and I need to hurry. I’ll see you at dinner.” Damian said as he ran off to his car. He started his car and drove along on the road underneath the warm sun. He drove to the market to get some food for the Roth’s. He also got himself some lunch to eat in a café nearby. He also saw a blueberry cupcake that Rachel always liked.</p><p>Then at 3pm, he parked his car in their garage, made it to the house, seeing it was a mansion. Possibly bigger than his own mansion. He cannot believe what he has been seeing. But then he got focused on getting the groceries inside with the spare key he was given the night they had gave him the job as her caretaker.</p><p>He opened the doors that leads to the hall and the lounge room. His mouth gaped at the sight of the crystal chandelier above him. He walked towards the silver kitchen and placed the bags on the counter and saw millions of books all over the place.</p><p>He knew that at this time, Rachel would be reading her books all afternoon. He put away the groceries in the pantry and in the fridge. He also checked on the list on the fridge door to see if Ms. Roth had written anything. Also he had cleaned up the mess Rachel had made by stacking up her books all over the counter. And putting the dishes in the washer while taking out the trash.</p><p>Damian grabbed the bag in his hand and looked around for Rachel. He could hear music from down below and then opened the door that leads to her mini studio underneath the house. He walked down the stairs and saw her painting a portrait.</p><p>He smirked and then turned the music down while Rachel turned around to see him, leaning on the wall adjacent to her shelf of paint. “Oh, you are here.”</p><p>“And in time.” Damian said, giving her cupcake.</p><p>Rachel blinked as she held on the bag, looking inside seeing her favourite cupcake. “You actually remembered?”</p><p>“Why not? You like it, correct? I thought you would like to have one.” Damian said with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Oh, well, then, I thank you for buying me one. It wasn’t necessary. I can just buy one two blocks from here.” Rachel smirked, preparing herself to eat the cupcake.</p><p>“What?! Oh, never mind that, woman. So, is there anything I need to do? Or to help?” Damian asked her if she needed anything from him. From what he had seen, everything seemed to be in order. She has everything she needed in the house, a chair that helps her up the stairs and one elevator that can let her go up if she doesn’t need to take the stairs. She has all of the things she needed in her house.</p><p>Rachel hummed thoughtfully, rubbing her hands together and looked around her studio. She looked to the side seeing an elevator nearby. “Are you good with technology?”</p><p>“I suppose. Why? Something wrong with the elevator?” Damian asked, raising an eyebrow at her. “Did it break down?”</p><p>“It did. As soon as I wheeled myself out.” Rachel replied, finishing her cupcake and folded the plastic bag. She wheeled herself to the trash and threw it along with her finished paint. She heard Damian was walking towards the elevator.</p><p>“Looks like I might need my tools from my house. And you are lucky you aren’t stuck in there.” Damian said, looking at her as she put the can back in the shelf.</p><p>“Yeah, lucky. But you have to carry me all the way up the stairs though.” Rachel pointed out with a smirk on her face while Damian muttered a few words underneath his breath. But he is doing what needs to be done for his job.</p><p>He carried her out her little studio and sat her down on the couch while he gets her wheelchair. “So, um, how was class?” Rachel asked him.</p><p>“Been busy with assignments. I need to do mine while making your dinner.” Damian replied, getting her wheelchair set up properly and helped her sit on it, pushing her towards the kitchen. “And I thought it would be nice of you to cut out some carrots and potatoes for me.”</p><p>Rachel mumbled and grabbed a knife from the drawer and a chopping board while Damian got the pot out and a tablet set on a table stand. Like he was in school, multitasking. He was the one who is the perfectionist in the family. Always that perfect. Trying to impress his father and his family.</p><p>Herself? She is the kind of girl who always sticks to the sideways and always go with the flow type of person. She loved to enjoy her life and other things she could try. She loved exploring new places and create new paintings and drawings.</p><p>She continued on with her task and cut out all of the vegetables and put them in a silver bowl and wheeled herself to pass them onto him. “Thank you. And your mother told me this soup is your favourite.”</p><p>“Yeah, she loved making it every night along with some pork cutlets and steam rice.” Rachel smiled softly as she wheeled herself away from him and went over to the fridge. “Are you good with calming tea?”</p><p>“Hmm, yes. That would be great. Do you need help?” Damian asked her as she shut the fridge.</p><p>“Nope. I do not.” Rachel replied quickly as she glanced at the cups on the table and decided to use them while he watches her every move around the kitchen. She is still stubborn…even more stubborn now that they are in their adulthood. Now are in their twenties and had reunited a week ago.</p><p>“I am your caretaker, Raven. It is my job.” Damian said not looking back at her now that he had used her old nickname, he had called her by.  </p><p>Rachel blinked and looked at Damian who wasn’t facing her. She was still processing with the fact he had used her nickname after a very long time. “Heh, it has been such a long time anyone had called me that. Apart from my mother.” Rachel chuckled softly with Damian frowning with embarrassment and didn’t say anything and proceeded in making their dinner.</p><p>“I’ll get some tea ready. My mom said she’ll be home late tonight.” Rachel said softly as she fidget with her hands.</p><p>“I’ll accompany you tonight then. I do not have my classes tomorrow. I have a few clothes here and your mother had given me a spare room for me to sleep in.” Damian said as he stirred the soup.</p><p>“Of course.” Rachel nodded as she made the tea for them with just a few items at the counter and poured in two cups. One green and one purple. She gave his cup to him while he nodded as thanks.</p><p>She let him cook their dinner and she turned on the tv to her the news while she grabbed her sketchbooks and decided to draw something while waiting. She glanced to the side seeing him doing his assignments while cooking the beef he was cutting out.</p><p>(~)</p><p>After a few hours, Damian has finally cooked their dinner and glanced back at Rachel who was sketching away on the sofa. He raised an eyebrow and walked towards her seeing her sketch. He gasped softly seeing she had drawn him cooking. It is extremely detailed. He was impressed by her skills.</p><p>“You have talent.” Damian said, wiping his hands with the cloth he was holding onto.</p><p>“Thanks. And you certainly are an idealist. Always wanted things to be perfect.” Rachel pointed out while sketching her drawing.</p><p>“What? You are mistaken. I just wanted to do what I think its right. I wanted to study so I can succeed in my job.” Damian, raising an eyebrow and folded his strong muscular arms. Rachel, however, wasn’t convinced and looked away from him to continue with her drawings. He sighed deeply. “Dinner is ready whenever you are.”</p><p>Rachel smiled, putting her book on the table. “Brilliant.”</p><p>“Hey…put your books neatly on the table.” Damian scolded as he put the book stacked up perfectly and neatly on the table and saw she wasn’t listening and was focused on getting the soup in her bowl. <em>She never changed. At least we are in a good start of this…contract. I wish she could tell me full detail of her accident. But time will let us have a discussion about it. </em></p><p>“Hey, Damian, you like it when you have spicy food, right? The chilli is in the cupboard where the microwave is.” Rachel said to him as he walked past her to grab the bottle of chilli. Seeing it was his favourite brand.</p><p>“Mom bought knowing you love spicy food while I don’t. So, thank you. For, you know, taking this odd job.” Rachel shyly said as she sipped her soup.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it ‘odd’ I needed a job, so this was a good opportunity to take it and to reconnect with you.” Damian said as he sat down on the chair opposite of her. “I mean it, I want to thank you for giving this opportunity.”</p><p>“And you have to promise me one thing.” Rachel spoke up putting her cup down on the table.</p><p>“Of course.” Damian nodded as he looked at her with full attention.</p><p>She took a deep breath and clenched her fists underneath the table and looked into his emerald eyes she always had adored. “You have to promise me……that you will never, ever fall in love with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>